<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pointe of View by ElthCaverns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984773">Pointe of View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElthCaverns/pseuds/ElthCaverns'>ElthCaverns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElthCaverns/pseuds/ElthCaverns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>Illumi's eating habits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTrpsGoda04</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pointe of View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi could barely hear the music, despite how the stereo was on its loudest setting. The Zoldyck Dance Academy included many dance studios, each complemented with floor-to-ceiling mirrors, a polished wooden floor, and a barre that stretched around the length of the room. There were five studios used for classes of various ages and three private studios for the personal use of the Zoldyck family. Whenever he practiced, Illumi always took the largest room, even though he didn't need most of the space. He enjoyed how empty it looked. But this did make it difficult to hear the music from the other side of the room.</p><p>Also, it was also the only studio that didn't have a window. He hated it whenever anyone else, whether his family member or someone who got lost in the large dance studio, could peek in on his practice. All the other studios had windows, usually for parents to watch their kids prance around.</p><p>Illumi slipped on his leather shoes and stood up, arching his back slightly to stretch. Yesterday, he didn't get a chance to practice by himself due to his father having to attend some business meeting, so Illumi had to substitute as the teacher for more classes than he was used to. He quickly warmed up and moved onto conditioning, which was abs and arms. Once Illumi finished that, he took off his ballet shoes and stood barefooted on the cold wooden floor.</p><p>This was one of the only things that Illumi did differently from his family. Whenever he practiced jumps, Illumi would go barefooted. His mother claimed that was disgusting and unsanitary, but Illumi found it easier to find his center of balance. When he wore ballet shoes, it was hard to see whether his feet were actually pointed or not. Without them, it was simply raw technique and nothing else.</p><p>At a young age, Illumi had picked up ballet rather quickly. All of his coaches called him a prodigy and was bound to become one of the greatest dancers in history. But he didn't care about his career, as long as he could continue dancing. It went from being an activity that his parents forced onto him to a hobby, soon becoming his passion. The Zoldyck family respected other styles of dance, but refused to give any lessons other than ballet. All his life, Illumi had been taught that ballet was the "one true form of dance" and wasn't allowed to practice other styles.</p><p>Illumi finished a long jump combination, sweating slightly. Usually, his stamina was far better, but missing one day of practice took a large toll on his body. His hair was tied up into a messy bun, held in place by two golden pins. He had just started a different jump combination, but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He furrowed his eyebrows, since he hated it whenever anyone disturbed his private practice. Scowling, he walked over to the studio door, stopping the music playing on the stereo with his foot. He opened the door and had to remind himself not to look surprised when he saw who was behind it.</p><p>"Hello, mother." Illumi said blankly. "Do you need something?" Kikyou, his mother, didn't say a word and just pushed herself into the studio. Illumi frowned, but didn't react.</p><p>"Illu," she spoke clearly. "I got a letter from the Hunter Dance Academy." She waved a piece of paper in front of Illumi's face. "They're seeking professional ballet dancers to teach master classes. And they want you." Kikyou's tone turned excited, or as excited she could get. Which wasn't much. Illumi opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, rethinking his words.</p><p>Illumi replied, "Mother, tell them I appreciate the offer. But I rather stay here. At the Zoldyck Dance Academy." He watched his mother carefully, waiting to see whether he was going to be yelled at or slapped first. To his surprise, Kikyou pressed a hand to his cheek.</p><p>"Darling, it's too late. I've already booked a flight for you to Yorknew city. You're leaving tomorrow morning." Illumi frowned, irritated that his mother did something without his permission. "You're staying there only for a week, just so you know."</p><p>"A week? Why so long?"</p><p>Kikyou huffed loudly. "Because, as you should already know, the Hunter Dance Academy doesn't specialize in ballet at all. They want all their dancers to have some experience in ballet, which won't just happen in one day. Go along now. Go get packed." Kikyou turned around and left the studio, leaving Illumi alone with his thoughts. Illumi just stared at the open door, face void of any emotion except the slightest bit of annoyance. After the disturbance, Illumi couldn't convince himself to continue his practice. Turning around, he packed up his ballet items and left the studio. Only to turn a corner and walk up a flight of stairs, entering the first room on the right, which was his.</p><p>Illumi placed his dance stuff on his beds and opened up his large walk-in closet to take out a suitcase in the back corner. Illumi quickly packed a week's worth of clothes, with doing the laundry in mind. Most of Illumi's casual clothing articles were the same: dark red t-shirt, slightly baggy pants, and the same green no-sleeve cropped jacket vest. The rest of Illumi's closet was filled with his many ballet costumes over the years. All of them were similar, with tights and a tight t-shirt. Sometimes there were accessories. Usually there weren't.</p><p>--</p><p>"Illu, I hope you find experience in this trip." Kikyou said sharply, wrapped up in layers of thick clothing. Illumi nodded, adjusting his green no-sleeve cropped jacket vest. "Don't forget, I gave you your schedule. You already know everything, just listen to Netero on what to do." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "This could be a breaking point in your career, darling. Don't mess this up."</p><p>Illumi nodded again, and Kikyou brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I can see that you don't want to go. It's only a week. Seven days."</p><p>"Flight 24 boarding now."</p><p>"Ah, I must go now. Have a nice time Illu. Don't mess this up." Kikyou turned around, and Illumi moved to join the forming line. Right before the attendant scanned his ticket, he heard his mother call out once more.</p><p>"Illu! Don't mess this up."</p><p>Of course she had to remind him again.</p><p>--</p><p>Illumi arrived at the Yorknew airport in the late afternoon, suitcase in one hand and a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, both embroidered with the logo of the Zoldyck Dance Academy. He scanned the line of people holding signs with various names written on them, the more curious ones having questionable nicknames. Illumi walked past a decorated "Honeybun" and a plain "Sweetcakes" and a mildly concerning "Master." He saw a tall lanky man with spiky hair and glasses holding a paper with the word "Zold" on it, which was clearly written a few seconds earlier. Illumi figured that was for him.</p><p>"You Illumi Zold-yak?" The man pointed a finger at him. Illumi nodded, and the man turned around, walking towards the exit. Illumi shifted his duffel bag, then quickly followed him to the airport parking lot. If the crudely written version of his last name didn't confirm whether or not he was being kidnapped, the large minivan was the Hunter Dance Academy logo definitely did. The lanky man opened the trunk and gestured to it, then leaving to sit in the front seat. Illumi tossed his suitcase into the trunk and carefully placed his duffel bag on top of it before sitting in shotgun.</p><p>The lanky man started up the minivan, and turned onto the highway.</p><p>After several minutes of silence, the lanky man spoke up.</p><p>"The name is Leorio. I'm the main doctor and the physical therapist at the Hunter Dance Academy. Nice to meet you." Leorio held out a hand to Illumi, who stared at it for a few seconds before shaking it. "So what brings you to the studio? Family, friends, significant other?"</p><p>"I was invited to teach a master class." Illumi responded.</p><p>"Oh. What kind?"</p><p>"Ballet."</p><p>Leorio stared at him in disbelief, then remembered he was driving and turned his attention back onto the road. "Ballet? But you're a guy."</p><p>"There are plenty of male ballet dancers. They just aren't as common as female ones." Illumi felt slightly offended, but shook it off.</p><p>"Oh. Well we only have two or three at the studio, and they don't even attend the ballet classes." Leorio grinned at Illumi. "I think it'll be nice to have someone like you at the academy." </p><p>--</p><p>At the academy, Leorio dropped him off at the front before speeding off in the minivan. Illumi watched him go, then glanced at the studio.</p><p>The building was rather large for a studio, around the same size as the Zoldyck Dance Academy except more. Vertical. It had five stories, glass surrounding all sides of the building. Illumi frowned, knowing that random strangers passing by would be able to watch any and all the dance classes</p><p>Illumi considered entering the academy, before deciding against it and realizing that he should probably go to his hotel first. He took out his phone and searched up the address of the hotel. It was a fair distance away. Illumi sighed and started to walk.</p><p>--</p><p>By the time he arrived at the hotel, it was already dark out. He checked in quickly and brought his stuff up to the 23rd floor. He walked briskly, spotting his room at the end of the hallway. 2301. Illumi unlocked the door with the key card that was provided at the front desk. The small light turned green and he entered the room.</p><p>The hotel room was rather small and compact. A single bed was on one side, a TV placed on a cabinet opposite it. A small table and a wooden chair were at the far end of the room, where the window was. Near the entrance was the bathroom, which had a questionable amount of mirrors. An abstract painting hung beside the bed, filled with strange shapes.</p><p>Illumi placed his suitcase down next to the bed and put the duffel bag on top of it. Reaching into his pocket, Illumi grabbed a piece of paper, which had various times written onto it. The first class he had was tomorrow at 9 in the morning. He had to account for the 30 minute walk between the two locations, along with warming up and actually figuring out how the academy worked. 8 seemed like a reasonable time to get there.</p><p>Illumi started to unpack a bit, but the sound of a car honking its horn brought Illumi's attention to the window of the hotel room. He walked over and opened it, greeted with a small street and several buildings. Right across from his window, on the other side of the street, was a short and wide brick building. There was a long line of men of various ages at the front and a rather buff bouncer with weirdly triangular shaped haircut holding people back. Lights pulsed through the window, and a large neon sign in the front read "Yorknew's Top Bottom." Illumi stared at the building with disdain. Of course his hotel room had to be right across from a gay strip club. Why wouldn't it be?</p><p>There was an alleyway on the side of the building, which Illumi only noticed due to a door being forcibly opened. Two men stumbling out, clinging onto each others lips and grinding against each other. One of the seemed rather insignificant, average height, average hair, nothing worth noticing. But that might be due to his partner, who had pinned him against the wall of the club and had a much stronger presence. The other was tall and lean, with vibrant red hair gelled up and some kind of face paint, which Illumi couldn't identify due to the angle. The red haired male had a fierce aura, and Illumi could feel himself becoming interested in him because of the immense amount of confidence he radiated.</p><p>Then he noticed the red head was staring right at him. His partner had his eyes closed, head titled back as the other attacked his neck. Now that he was looking directly at him, Illumi noticed his yellow eyes and the face paint seemed to be a star on one cheek and a teardrop on the other. The red head continued sucking on his partner's neck, staring directly at Illumi. Illumi was captivated by his yellow eyes, then dug his fingernails into his palm, reminding himself to ground himself in reality and not some stranger. The red head grinned devilishly and continued staring into Illumi's eyes. Eventually, he turned his focus back to the man he was with, and Illumi frowned and closed the window.</p><p>Illumi wasn't exactly sure what took over him and what prevented him from looking away. But now he was hungry and he wanted to eat something. He remembered seeing a small restaurant during his walk over to the hotel. Illumi quickly stripped off his red t-shirt in exchange for another, slightly cleaner, red t-shirt and slipped on his green no-sleeve cropped jacket vest as he left the hotel room.</p><p>--</p><p>Illumi, who was now holding a plastic bag with Italian take out and eating a small breadstick, was surprised at how busy Yorknew was. Stopping at a traffic light, he took the chance to take a breadstick and put it to his mouth, teeth moving quickly as he worked his way down the breadstick like a beaver of sorts. <em>"What the fuck."</em> he heard a teenager boy next to him whisper. He smirked and did it again, which caused the boy to step away from him. It was strange, finding pleasure in simply annoying people.</p><p>Illumi decided to wander around the streets of Yorknew. He barely remembered the last time he was in a large city, much less outside of the mountain town where the Zoldyck Dance Academy was located. He was enjoying the sights, taking in the large crowds and bright lights with large eyes. The mountain town he lived in was much quieter, and most of the families were small, other than his own. At night, he was able to see the stars clearly, due to the lack of pollution. In Yorknew, the closest thing to stars were the lit up billboards.</p><p>Illumi took a turn off of the main streets, finding himself in an alleyway. He made his way out to a small street. Glancing at his surroundings, he saw a familiar brick building. Judging from the long line near it's entrance and the same bouncer with the triangular haircut, Illumi had somehow walked in a large circle and found his way to Yorknew's Top Bottom. Sighing, Illumi figured he should head back to his hotel room soon. He watched the cars pass by, waiting for a large enough gap where he could run across the street.</p><p>After finding say gap, he started walking briskly, but stopped when he almost ran into a man who had come out from the alleywall next to the club. "Oh, sorry about that." The man said. His yellow eyes widened. "Hey, you're that pretty one from earlier." The man, who Illumi now identified as the red head from his window-watching, smirked.</p><p>"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Illumi turned away from him and spotted an opening between the cars driving down the street. He took the chance and dashed across, making his way to the back entrance of the hotel. Right before he was about to open the door, he sensed a presence next to him. The red head was there, leaning over his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, pretty. Don't ignore me. I can't forget a face like yours." He crooned, before noticing a small embroidery on Illumi's green no-sleeve cropped jacket vest. He raised his hand to touch the Zoldyck Dance Academy logo, but was stopped by Illumi's hand.</p><p>"Don't touch me."</p><p>The red head ignored his comment and raised his eyebrows. "Ah, a dancer. Probably a ballet dancer at that." This surprised Illumi. Despite how his family was rather well known, most people didn't know they only taught ballet. He wondered how the red head knew that. It didn't seem like common knowledge among those who went to strip clubs, if anything.</p><p>Curiosity eventually overtook pettiness. "How'd you know that I was a ballet dancer?" Illumi asked. The red head grinned widely, his gaze traveling from Illumi's eyes downward. Frowning, Illumi didn't appreciate how he was being ogled at, until he realized that he was standing in third position, a habit he was never able to gt out of. It was obvious.</p><p>"Y'know, I have a thing for dancers. I find them rather... delightful." The red head smirked again and stepped closer towards Illumi.</p><p>"How pleasant." Illumi grabbed the door handle to the hotel and swung the door open, almost hitting the other in the face. "I, too, find dancers rather delightful." Illumi stepped into the hotel, not looking back at the red head.</p><p>The first thing Illumi did when he made it to his room was check outside the window. The red head was back on the other side of the street, talking to the bouncer. He looked up and saw Illumi, waving and blowing a kiss. Illumi furrowed his eyebrows and closed the window, tugging on the curtains a bit. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time. Only 10:03. It was still decently early. He quickly took a shower, then took out his laptop, which was stuffed towards the bottom of his duffel bag.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was the large amount of emails from various people. A few from his family, mostly concerning about his schedule and how he "cannot mess up" this chance. Several were from companies, whether an advertisement or asking for him to teach a masterclass. Most were from unknown people, ranging from fangirls to love confessions to creepy stalkers. Illumi was used to all of these and ignored every single email. </p><p>Illumi set an alarm on his phone to 6:30 am, then went to sleep.</p><p>--</p><p>It was 8:00 am when Illumi found himself outside of the Hunter Dance Academy. He shifted his duffel bag, which had his three pairs of dance shoes and a large container of golden pins, and walked inside. He was greeted by a loud crash and an angry woman storming out of a room and exited the building. Illumi casually peeked inside the room, which had three boxes of paper scattered across the floor.</p><p>A old man with bushy eyebrows and a long beard was staring at the wall, sighing in frustration. He noticed Illumi and quickly stood up.</p><p>"Ah, Illumi Zoldyck. Your mother told me you agreed to teach a few ballet classes at our academy." The man stuck his hand out, which Illumi shook. "I'm Netero, the principal. Welcome to the Hunter Dance Academy. I'm glad you're here."</p><p>Walking outside of his office, Netero gestured for Illumi to followed him. He made his way to the staircase, pointing out that the elevator broke often and it wasn't a wise idea to use it. As they toured the building, Netero pointed out that the academy was sectioned into areas where two or three studios would be primarily focused on one type of dance. </p><p>Illumi noticed the difference in each of the studios. On the second floor, there were three dance studios, all with barres lining the back wall and a smooth wooden floor. The third floor had soft matting and no barres at all. All of them had large floor-to-ceiling windows that cast soft sunlight into the rooms. Smaller windows were placed towards the front of the studios, allowing people to take a glance at the dance classes occurring in the room.</p><p>Netero led him up to the fourth story. "Here, we have three studios. These two," he gestured to the one middle and the one to the left, with no barres and polished wooden floors. "Are the hiphop studios. And that one to the right is the only ballet studio you have. You're first class will be in there." Both of them walked into the studio, and Illumi carefully placed his duffel bag in the corner. </p><p>"I'm sure you already got the schedule, so you know your first master class will start in about 45 minutes. Please, make yourself comfortable. There's a staff lounge on the second floor with chairs and snacks." Netero grinned up at Illumi. "This studio hasn't been used in years. We cleaned it up yesterday, so please inform us if there are any issues. I imagine there won't be. Once you're done with your classes, be sure to lock the door. The key's hanging on the handle. With that, I wish you a good day!" Netero left the studio, leaving Illumi alone to take the room in.</p><p>It had all the same features in regards to the windows, but had Marley flooring rolls and barres lining all the walls. He cautiously placed a hand on the barres, noticing how they were definitely old, yet unused. Illumi opened his duffel bag and quickly put his hair up into a bun, securing it with a golden pin. He never understood why he brought so many pins, since he always ended up only using one. Perhaps he liked having them all organized. Or maybe something to do with aesthetic. He wasn't sure.</p><p>Illumi examined his three pairs of ballet shoes in his bag. He had his workout shoes, which were dirtied and wore down, but not to the point of disuse. There were his other pair of workout shoes, not as wore down but still decently broken into. Then there were his pointe shoes. Most males ballet dancers didn't do pointe, but Illumi's mother had forced him to. He remembers how many blisters there were on his feet after using them for 30 minutes, but he never complained. After years of training, he got used to pointe. Unfortunately, it was soon after that his father became overrun with business that he was unable to teach Illumi and his mother was in an accident that left her physically incapable of doing anything major in regards to ballet. Illumi practiced on his own time, but still found it far more pleasant to work in regular ballet shoes (or barefoot). Of course, for performances, he always went on pointe due to his mother's instructions. </p><p>Illumi scanned the studio, silently enjoying it's large size. It was about two or three times larger than his own private studio back at the Zoldyck Dance Academy, which was already rather large. He could almost imagine the complex turn combinations and jump sequences he could assign to the dancers.</p><p>--</p><p>This was not what he signed up for.</p><p>"Higher! I said passé!" Illumi stalked the room, watching the nine dancers struggle immensely. "Don't forget to turn out! Watch your balance, shift it to the other hip." Illumi watched one of the girls stick her tongue out at his back from the mirror and decided to ignore it. "Not that hip! Your right side, not your left. Keep that relevé high, don't let it drop!"</p><p>Illumi was pretty sure this was the most he ever spoke in the same hour. Only ten minutes have passed since class started, and he already desperately wanted to leave. He's never seen such awful technique and clear lack of experience. He had started off doing the warm ups with them, but had to resort to hoping they would know enough ballet terms to figure it out on their own so he could watch them closer.</p><p>They did not.</p><p>"Let's move onto rond de jambe!" Illumi exclaimed, clapping his hands together loudly. He hoped they knew what that was. Judging from their expressions, they did not. Illumi reluctantly demonstrated what a rond de jambe was, but was still met with clueless faces. He thought that the class he was going to teach was already experienced, but some of them might as well have not ever danced in their entire lives. It was extremely disappointing. Illumi struggled through the rest of the one hour class.</p><p>--</p><p>After the last dancer had left, Illumi checked his schedule again. He only had one class today, but had two tomorrow, one at the same time and another in the afternoon. The morning class would consist of the same students as today, to Illumi's dismay. But the afternoon class was apparently a walk-in. Illumi had never taught one, and he wasn't looking forward to teaching people who might have never stepped into a studio before.</p><p>Illumi slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and grabbed the keys hanging on the door handle, but stopped when he heard his students talking outside.</p><p>"Can you believe it? I've never seen a male ballet dancer before!"</p><p>"I know right! Did you see his turns? And he extensions? They were so..."</p><p>"Crazy, right? And he's so hot!"</p><p>"He's so handsome!"</p><p>A collective squeal rose from the group, and Illumi decided to wait for them to leave the front of the studio door before exiting. Especially since if he opened the door, he would be highly tempted to give one of them a concussion. Instead, Illumi set down his duffel bag again and strolled over to the window, where he could see front of the Hunter Dance Academy and watch other people enter the building.</p><p>"He's so stoic though."</p><p>"And he kept getting pissed at us. It's not my fault that I thought this was a beginner's class!"</p><p>Hums of agreement sounded from outside the door.</p><p>"Don't some of you have a class after this?"</p><p>"Yup! Hiphop with Morow..."</p><p>Sounds of varying appreciation and disgust came from the group.</p><p>"He's really weird, and probably a pervert."</p><p>"I heard him moaning in his studio a few days ago. It's really creepy."</p><p>Illumi tuned out the students as he noticed someone approach the building entrance down below. They seemed to come from one of the nearby alleyways and practically pranced down the street, despite carrying a rather heavy-looking duffel bag. But what was most noticeable was the stranger's bright red hair. A rather familiar color, at that. The stranger seemed to notice something, and started looking around, before slowly turning his head up towards the building. Towards the fourth story. Towards the window Illumi was standing at. Towards his eyes.</p><p>The red head held Illumi's glance for a solid minute, and Illumi couldn't look away. There was something captivating about his yellow eyes. He barely noticed when the red head grinned wildly and pranced into the building. </p><p>Illumi quickly turned away from the window and snatched up his duffel bag before quickly opened the studio door and locking it behind him. He noticed that some of the students were still there, waiting outside of one of the studio doors. He gave a quick nod of acknowledgement to them, which resulted in the students whispering to each other, probably about how "hot" he was, before quickly making his way to the stairs, hoping to exit the building without running into</p><p>Oh.</p><p>The red head was standing in front of the staircase, arms lazily dangling from his duffel bag. Illumi tried to wedge his way between the red head and the wall as calmly as he could, which wasn't very calm. Once he achieved that, he practically bolted down the staircase, but was stopped by a manicured hand on his arm. Illumi tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful, which was rather surprising due to his many years of strength training.</p><p>"Ladies~" The red head crooned, reaching into the side pocket of his duffel bag and tossing a pair of keys to one of the students, who promptly fumbled and dropped them. "Unlock the studio and get warmed up. I'll be there in a minute." The red head turned his attention back to Illumi and loosened his grip enough so the other could snatch back his arm.</p><p>"You don't have to be so rude. Is the sight of me so sickening that you must run?" The red head smirked down at Illumi, since he was standing a few steps above the other.</p><p>"Yes, it is. Now may I leave?"</p><p>"Well, first of all, I feel like we should exchange names. You seem so familiar. I must know you from somewhere, I just can't placed my finger on it."</p><p>"I have never seen you before in my entire life." Illumi responded. "And why must you know my name?"</p><p>"Because we're colleagues now! We share this floor! You doing your little ballet thing, and I do my thing!"</p><p>"That's not a sufficient reason."</p><p>"Yes, it is." The red head stuck his hand out to Illumi in a handshake, which the other cautiously took. "Hisoka. Hisoka Morow. I'm the hip hop teacher at Hunter Dance Academy."</p><p>"I could tell." Illumi desperately wanted to leave. "I'm Illumi Zoldyck. Now please let me leave."</p><p>Hisoka let Illumi's hand go, and ignored his request. "I'm excited to be working with you around here. How long are you staying?"</p><p>"One week." Illumi turned to leave and started making his way down the staircase.</p><p>"One week?" Hisoka repeated. "That's plenty of time for you to realize that I'm actually a rather... delightful person."</p><p>"Amazing." Illumi mumbled, before leaving Hisoka to return to his class.</p><p>Once he made his way outside the Hunter Dance Academy, Illumi nearly ran back to his hotel room. He overloaded himself with small tasks to do, not wanting to think about the way Hisoka smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Illumi's eating habits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTrpsGoda04</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>